


1. "Watch your step."

by wonhoshi



Series: 100 Ways To Say I Love You [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Ficlet, Fluff, No gender specification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 23:16:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7865329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonhoshi/pseuds/wonhoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You being the klutz you are, really wished you had a better handle on your balance. Or maybe not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "Watch your step."

"Watch your step."

* * *

                    You were cramming for your English Literature exam coming up. You were decent at the subject but the recent string of poems your class had been reading and analyzing were more challenging than usual. It took you longer to understand the author's meaning behind their words and sometimes you couldn't even reach a proper conclusion. It made you feel dumb, even though you were passing with a B average. You sighed at the bright LED screen in front of you and took another sip of your lukewarm coffee, cringing at the taste of it. 

                    The pitter-patter of rain was audible past the window you were seated next to and you shimmied in the booth seating for what felt like the tenth time in the last few minutes. It had gotten late, only a few other students remained in the quaint little cafe that was luckily located by your apartment. Even luckier was the fact that this particular coffeehouse stays open late so you spent a fair share of your time here, doing assignments or taking breaks from classes. You began to wonder if anyone else lived as boring of a life as yourself. Day in and day out, you're either in class, studying for one or trying to ease the extreme stress of said classes. Sure, you had plenty of friends to see on the weekends who complained about the same things as you, but it always felt like your life was always much more uneventful than theirs. They'd have such interesting stories to tell and all you could compete with was when you had found a flying roach in your bedroom and had a violent fight with it at 3 in the morning.

                    You looked around the small, beige room and began to assemble stories for each of the other students that resided inside. First, there was the small-limbed girl that sat at one of the counter tops attached to the wall across from you. She seemed rather exhausted and you're sure you've seen her before on late nights like this one. She's probably a straight A student, working diligently to keep the high marks in all her classes.  _Success comes at a price._ You thought to yourself. Then there's the two boys at the square table near the center of the room. They're sitting across from each other, sharing both textbooks and a small, black laptop at the table. The one with the shorter cut black hair had a full notebook in front of him, his eyes locked on the scribbles on it. The other guy is actually someone you know. He's in your Intro to Technology class;he's let you borrow notes before. His name is Jongin and he's one of the sweetest guys you've ever met. His leg was bouncing furiously under the table as he tapped the back of his blue highlighter on the textbook in front of him. He had all sorts of colored pens and highlighters strewn in front of him. His notes were always strangely organized, in a way only Jongin could ever understand. It did the trick whenever you were in a pinch though, so you can at least give him that. You guess they have a class together and that they're probably stressing about some exam or something, just like yourself. 

                   The poetry still open on your laptop mocked you, in a way only true poets could put into words. You were tired, and the rain didn't seem like it was going to let up, so you figured it was time to call it quits.

                    _If it's meant to be, you'll pass the test tomorrow._

                  You let out a small sigh and began to gather your things. If only you had something other than school to look forward to tomorrow, maybe you wouldn't feel so downtrodden. Sometimes you wished you hadn't picked the route you did, instead going out and having fun every night. Then again, you enjoyed some of your classes, as tedious as they may be. As you stood, you glanced out the window and noticed the rain had calmed down to a gentle trickle. Maybe luck was on your side tonight. You took your half empty coffee cup and shrugged your jacket on. You tapped Jongin's shoulder and flashed a smile to him on your way past him and he smiled brightly back. No matter what mood he was in, he always was a smiley kind of guy. You threw out the cup and slung your bag further up your shoulder, giving a small wave to the visibly tired barista mindlessly wiping the counter. At least you didn't have to work late nights like this, that would truly be some sort of punishment.

                   The door opened with ease and a small jingle of the bell rang overhead as you walked through, opening your small umbrella while you stepped outside. You heard some gentle conversation near you and looked around to see a small group of boys talking by the lamp post on the curb. You stuck the hand not currently holding the umbrella in your coat pocket and began shuffling to your apartment. It was a brisk 15 minute walk from the cafe and you didn't want to be stuck out in this weather any longer than you had to. You figured if you walked quickly, you might make it there in 10 minutes instead. 

                    Turns out, the walk took longer than 15 minutes because as soon as you made it roughly 14 feet from the cafe door, your clumsiness and rush to get home caused you to slip on a puddle and fall backwards. You shut your eyes tight and braced for impact on your bottom.

                    It never came.

                    You unscrewed one eye to peek out and see why your butt wasn't sore and soaked at the moment. It was then that you realized someone was clutching your arm tightly. That same someone was the person who saved you from complete and utter embarrassment. You pull yourself together and the arm releases their grip on you, enough to let you turn to see your savior. He was fairly short, probably only 5"4' or so and had soft, pastel pink hair. You were caught by surprise, as you registered him as one of the boys who were conversing by the street when you walked out of the coffee house.  _Dang, he moves fast._ You thought as you stared at him. He was sort of... pretty. In a way. His hair looked so touchably soft and he had a cute button nose and small pink lips to match. 

                    "Um. Are you okay?"

                     His voice pulled you out of your thoughts and that's when you realized you were probably staring for a good minute without saying anything. It felt way more embarrassing than if you had just slipped. You cleared your throat as you tried to find your voice. "Y-yeah, guess I should've been more careful." You chuckled and adjusted the strap of your bag. Strangely enough, you couldn't seem to muster up the confidence to look this guy in the eye. Why? You had no idea. 

                     His friend, who seemed to have a smile of sunshine, handed you the umbrella you dropped and walked away, but not before tapping his shoulder on his way back. It was sort of strange. But you didn't want to ask about it.  
                     

                     "Thanks, by the way. You saved me from walking all the way back with a pair of wet jeans." You said, eyes never leaving the loose thread you suddenly found interest in on your jacket sleeve. 

                     "Hey Jihoon! C'mon man, I'm getting cold! Hurry up and get their number so we can go home!" A voice shouted from the group behind the boy whose name you figured was Jihoon. Some small laughs and a muffled thud followed, probably from someone hitting the brazen boy who shouted in the first place.

                     "Nice friends you got there." You said with a laugh, mentally hitting yourself for making fun of them. That's not how one should socialize, at least not if they want to be successful.

                     "They're morons. Anyways, guess you figured out my name is Jihoon. I sit in the back of your lit class. It's weird to see the front of your head for a change." He said as he rubbed the back of his neck. His voice was fairly soothing, small and light, like him. Though something told you there was more than meets the eye with this kid "I gotta go, because I'm freezing my ass off, but I'll see you around?" He said, looking at your eyes with a small squinty smile.

                      "Yeah, sure. And thanks again for, ya' know, saving me and all." 

                      He chuckled and waved as he began to walk backwards, looking fairly cool and collected. That is, until he himself slipped on a puddle and fell back, only for you to reach forward and grab him by the collar of his shirt. You yanked him up as he reached for your arm to stabilize himself. This position put your faces dangerously close together and you couldn't help but look deep into his eyes as you gulped audibly. It took you a second but you released his shirt and straightened yourself out. You started to laugh at the odds of the situation, and he joined in with some soft, breathy giggles. It was honestly pretty cute. You looked down at your phone and realized the time and told him you had to get going. But not before turning around and flashing him a smirk to give him some parting words.

                      "Watch your step."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the start of a drabble series I wanted to start from a post I saw on tumblr of different things people say that are a way of saying "I love you". It'll be different groups so it won't always be Seventeen. Hope you liked it!
> 
> Follow me at hoshigotme and bubbleteatuan :)


End file.
